The synthesis of a number of 3-methyl-2,3,4 beta, 5-tetrahydro-1 beta-methyl-1,4-methano-1H-3 benzazepine derivatives (C- norbenzomorphans) will be conducted. These derivatives will be tested for analgetic activity. If these compounds have analgetic activity a correlation will be drawn between adrenergic activity and analgesia.